Hari Berhujan
by hydnia
Summary: Kenangan Fang akan hari berhujannya bersama Kaizo.


Hari berhujan pertama yang Fang ingat, ia memejamkan mata. Suara petir yang barusan terdengar cukup membuat telinganya berdenging. Efek sampingnya, ia ketakutan. Anak itu langsung melompat ke atas tempat tidur dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

Merasakan kasur berderit dan bergoyang, Kaizo membuka mata. Kepala adik kecilnya tertutup bantal, ia merenung dan tersenyum singkat. "Ah, kamu takut petir lagi?"

Anak kecil yang masih balita itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik bantal. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Kaizo yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Abang..."

Kaizo membiarkan kepala mungil berhelai anggur itu menyandar di dadanya. Cahaya lampu tidur yang remang menyamarkan senyum kecilnya. Hujan petir di luar sana sama sekali tak membuat keduanya terlelap, malah, mereka semakin terjaga.

Ia memperhatikan dinding yang mencetak bayangan dirinya dan sang Adik. Kaizo mengelus sayang kepala kecil Fang yang harum sampo bayi. "Hei, mau main bayang-bayang?"

Seketika Fang mengangkat kepalanya, mengangguk cepat-cepat saat mendengar kata _bayang_. Anak itu suka sekali bermain bayangan bersama kakak lelakinya.

"Mau! Mau!"

Mereka mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, Kaizo mengangkat kedua tangannya. Membentuk sesuatu yang terpantul di dinding sebagai bayangan. Setiap bentuk yang dibuatnya, adik kecilnya tampak kagum dan berbinar. Setiap senyum kekaguman yang terlukis di wajah Fang juga ikut melukiskan senyum kecil yang lembut di wajah Kaizo.

Fang ingat sekali, malam itu, meskipun petir dan hujan membuatnya takut, tapi kakaknya Kaizo membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kenangan itu tak pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Hari berhujan berikutnya, Fang membawa boneka harimaunya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kaizo tanpa perlu mengetuknya, sebab ia tahu—

"Abang, aku mimpi buruk..."

"Tidurlah. Besok aku ada ujian masuk sekolah militer."

—kakaknya terlalu sibuk sampai tak akan sempat bahkan sadar untuk sekadar tahu bahwa kamarnya sedang ada tamu.

Fang tak ingat sudah berapa lama, sampai ia mengikuti jejak kakaknya memasuki sekolah militer. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk keluar dari sana, seperti kakaknya. Semua orang membanggakan ia dan kakaknya sebagai dua saudara yang cerdas dan berbakat. Kebanggaan bangsa mereka.

Hari berhujan selanjutnya diisi dengan Kaizo yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Fang menundukkan pandangannya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu mencoba memanggil, "Abang..."

"Bukan." Potong Kaizo. Pelan dan dingin.

Kepala itu mendongak sedikit. Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak suara kakaknya itu mampir ke telinganya.

"Aku pemimpin misi ini, Kaizo. Panggil aku Kapten di setiap operasi."

Bagi seorang bocah sepuluh tahun, apalah arti seorang saudara dan sebuah keluarga.

Fang tak merasa ia pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau kuberi tugas baru," Kaizo memutar kursinya. Ia tak merasa perlu memandang wajah Fang untuk menampilkan miniatur hologram sebuah planet hijau yang asri namun telah terkotori bernama bumi.

Begitu juga dengan Fang, tak merasa perlu untuk memandangi miniatur hologram planet yang akan menjadi misi mereka selanjutnya.

"Kau akan menetap di bumi dan mengambil kuasa dari Bola Kuasa yang ada di sana."

Fang tidak menjawab, ia menunggu. Setidaknya Kaizo tak melupakan namanya. Setidaknya Kaizo akan memanggilnya dengan sayang seperti dulu. Setidaknya Kaizo akan memberikan senyuman terbaik hanya untuknya, seperti dulu.

"Dan kau kuberi nama baru, Fang. Dalam bahasa manusia berarti taring. Jadilah taringku dan tunjukkan bahwa dirimu seberguna taring harimau."

Nyatanya, Kaizo tak lupa, sama sekali. Benar, kan? Ia hanya diberikan yang baru. Nama palsu yang akan ia gunakan selama misi.

Tak masalah, selama itu pemberian dari kakaknya...

Maka, ia berlutut dengan hormat, menghadap patuh kepada pemimpin misinya. Hari berhujan kali ini ia habiskan dengan membuang segala kenangan akan hari berhujan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya demi mengukir yang baru bersama Kaizo.

"Baik, Kapten."

—sebagai pemimpin misinya, bukan kakaknya.

* * *

 **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**

* * *

AN:

Dan ternyata Kaizo memang abang Fang saudara-saudara! Animonsta mendengar jeritan hati saya yang menginginkan keluarga buat Fang dan dikabulkan! YEEEEYYY

Ditunggu deh BBB Galaxy-nya bulan Agustus, semoga si abang muncul lagi semoga si abang muncul lagi semoga si abang muncul lagi semoga—cukup.

Oh iya, salam kenal penghuni fandom BBB Indo, nama saya shihei dan ini ff pertama di fandom ini.

Silakan dikomentari bila berkenan...

#KAIZOAKUPADAMU /UDAH


End file.
